ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10)
Story George holds the sword up, gaining knight’s armor, and regaining his youth. John, Gwen and Kevin stand up. Kevin: The old man is no longer old. George: Now, if you’ll excuse me. (George starts walking towards them, when John gets in his way.) John: You got the sword again. Now what? George: Now, I use it to slay the Diagon once and for all. John: We won’t let him come. George: If he doesn’t come, then he’ll only become stronger. He was destined to break free since the seal was damaged the first time. Gwen: The time that released the Lucubra. George: He will come, and I will be their to finish him once and for all. Azmuth: That won’t last long. (Azmuth teleports in.) I am here to take Ascalon back. George: Ha! It is still needed to stop the Diagon. Azmuth: It’s power is too much for you. You were lucky last time, but now you won’t be so fortunate. George: You’ll have to take it from me. Azmuth: You think that I can’t take it from you? John Smith, take the sword from him. John: Uh, okay. Got it! Gwen: Wait, John. Are you sure? John: Azmuth never wants me to fight. I’m not passing this up. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Mummy Dusk: Mummy Dusk! Mummy Dusk charges forward, stretching his arm at George. George swings Ascalon, slicing through Mummy Dusk. Mummy Dusk regenerates instantly, and extends his bandage fingers, grabbing and removing George’s helmet. He throws it to Kevin, who absorbs the metal, and charges forward. George grabs Kevin, and throws him overhead. Kevin hits the Omnitrix, turning into Goop and splattering on the ground. Goop: Goop! (Goop charges forward and wraps around George, trapping him.) George: You cowards. You don’t fight like men. (Mummy Dusk charges forward, and Ascalon glows, releasing yellow energy, which grab Mummy Dusk and Goop, trapping and lifting them, throwing them aside. Mana disks fly at George, and he repels them with Ascalon.) You now? Gwen: Yep. Gwen fires a mana blast, and George blocks it. George thrusts his blade forward, creating a shockwave that flies at Gwen. She raises a mana shield, but the attack breaks it, sending her flying back. George thrusts his sword forward again, creating another shockwave. Gwen hits the Omnitrix, turning into Fasttrack. She gets up and dashes out of the way, charging towards George. She reaches George, and he hits her with the butt of the sword, sending her flying back. Mummy Dusk and Goop are running forward. Mummy Dusk sees Fasttrack flying towards them, and dodges. Fasttrack hits Goop, and the two fall over, both reverting. Mummy Dusk hits the Omnitrix. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (Humungousaur charges forward, and George spins Ascalon, creating a whirlwind. It hits Humungousaur, and lifts him off his feet, and he goes flying back, crashing into the wall. He falls to the ground, reverting.) George: Now, if you’ll excuse me. (George turns and swings his sword, creating a tear in the air. He walks through the portal, and it closes.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin get up, all of them sore. Kevin: That sucked. John: Last time I fight on command. Azmuth: What are you three waiting for? Go after him and retrieve the sword. John: Hold on. I think it’s time for you to explain what is going on. Azmuth: Now isn’t the time for that. John: Now is the perfect time. We’re not fighting anyone, and there is a stop in the action. Now talk. Azmuth: (sighs) Very well. Several millennium ago, I was with my girlfriend, Xenith, when I saw the aligning of planets. I got the idea to create a sword with the power of the galaxy. Xenith didn’t agree with my plan, but I went forward with it anyway. I finished it, but Xenith was long gone when it was. Gwen: I’m so sorry, Azmuth. Azmuth: Some time later, an Incursion warrior stole the sword, hoping to use its power to unite his war waging people. However, he couldn’t control its power, and it resulted in the destruction of their home planet. Kevin: So that’s why they’re nomads. Azmuth: Realizing my mistake, I sealed the sword away. Then, some thousand years later, I journeyed to a planet I had read about, Earth. It was during the time you call the middle ages, when Diagon and his minions, the Lucubra, were invading. The Knights were fighting and failing, except for Saint George. He was unusual, for at this time, he had been alive for 900 years. I entrusted him with the sword, hoping to make up for my mistake. John: And it worked. He stopped Diagon. What’s the problem with letting him do it again? Azmuth: The power of the sword will corrupt him, it’s only a matter of time. You must obtain the sword from him. End Scene The Forever Knights are settling into their new base. Then, a mana dome appears, with John, Gwen and Kevin in it. The Knights open fire at them, and Gwen raises a mana shield. John: You guys good? Kevin: It’s just the Knights. We’ve got this. Gwen: Go! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! (Gwen lowers the mana shield, and Shocksquatch jumps off.) George was inside the castle, when Shocksquatch breaks through the ceiling, and come crashing down. He lands in front of George. George: You sure are persistent, for an errand boy. Shocksquatch: I’m nobody’s errand boy, but I am going to take the sword. (Hits the Omnitrix) Ultimate Shocksquatch: Ultimate Shocksquatch! Ultimate Shocksquatch swings a lightning fist, which stretches towards George. George dodges to the side, slicing through the lightning arm. George then charges forward, spinning his sword. It glows yellow with energy, and George swings it at Ultimate Shocksquatch. Ultimate Shocksquatch catches it with his lightning hand, and he throws George aside. Ultimate Shocksquatch goes to kick George with a lightning foot, and George spins his sword, creating a whirlwind to blow the foot away. George raises his sword, and fires a yellow energy blast at Ultimate Shocksquatch, which wraps around him, trapping him. Ultimate Shocksquatch turns into lightning, and escapes, flying towards George, with his lower half staying lightning and his upper half solid. His fist turns into lightning, and George’s sword glows with yellow energy. The two collide, and a shockwave launch them back. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Looks like we’re even. George: Please. I will always be superior to alien scum, who has barely lived a lifetime. I’ve lived for several lifetimes. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Look, Azmuth doesn’t think you can handle the sword’s power, but after this fight, I think you can. We may not trust each other, but we both want Diagon stopped. George: Then we agree to not get in each other’s way? Ultimate Shocksquatch: Yep. However, if you can’t defeat Diagon, you’ll give me the sword, so I can give it a swing. George: Mh. Fair enough. (Ultimate Shocksquatch reverts.) John: Fair enough. Tell your Knights to stand down, and we’ll leave. End Scene Azmuth: Why did you let him keep the sword!? (The group is at a cave.) John: He believes that he can do the job as well as I could, and I agree that he will do it differently than I will. I’m giving him a chance. He deserves that much. Azmuth: (sighs) You’re right. Kevin: He’s right? Azmuth: Perhaps I don’t have enough confidence in your species. But there’s one ability you have that I haven’t seen in any other species. Adaptability. You can change based on the situation. If the the universe is destroyed by Diagon, I blame you, John Smith. John: Fair enough. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth Villains *Forever Knights *Sir George Aliens By John *Mummy Dusk *Humungousaur *Shocksquatch *Ultimate Shocksquatch By Kevin *Goop By Gwen *Fasttrack Trivia *John's group meets George for the first time. *Azmuth tells the group a part of his past. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights Category:John Smith 10: Diagon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc